Payback
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: [Sequel to Snow White's Delight] After Rebecca is back on track she went to pay Mozzie a visit in his new safe house. Officially to sort things out but she has something else in mind. NealxRebecca / RebeccaxMozzie friendship.


_Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Networks. _

* * *

Mozzie enjoyed the evening with his favorite wine and reading in his recently redeemed safe house. Like the last days his mind wandered off now and then to the question when Neal would stop being angry with him. The more he was surprised when the security announced a "guest". Armed with a taser he positioned himself close to the door. His surprise grew even bigger when he realized it was Rebecca who carried two big bags which seemed to be pretty heavy.  
"Rebecca? What the hell are you doing here? How do you even know about this here?"  
"Neal told me," she smiled apologizing.  
"And what do you want?"  
"Peace-offering. He told me you love this certain Pinot Noir and can't get enough of this Chardonnay."  
"You brought wine along?" he asked confused but with a longing.  
"I did. See, I remember mostly of what happened and I understand why you did this. You've seen him suffering a lot because he has a weak spot for women."  
"Indeed I did. You may enter."  
"You sound so medieval."  
"You don't like it?"  
"It's unusual," she snickered.  
"You should get used to it. Neal can be the same."  
"I know. Mozzie, listen..."  
"No, I don't want to hear excuses from you. I know I messed up."  
"That's why you are hiding?"  
"Hiding would mean no on knows how to find me," he replied and offered her a seat.  
"You two are bullheaded."  
"I guess that's why we come along."  
With a snicker Rebecca revealed her goodies. About a dozen bottles of wine and a bottle absinthe came out of it.  
"Are you trying to buy me with wine?" Mozzie asked.  
"No, just thought we would need it."  
"We?"  
"Yeah, I guess a talk when both sides are equally drunken is better than drugging someone."  
"Should have come to my mind."  
"That's why women are smarter," Rebecca shot at him searching for a corkscrew.  
"Depends on the person and not on the gender. I guess you are searching for this."  
With a smile Mozzie handed her the corkscrew and got another surprise when he watched her open the wine bottle fast and skillfully.  
"If you organize a glass for me we could start."  
"Start?"  
"You thought this is all for you?"  
"You said it's a peace-offering."  
"Yeah and I intend to have a serious talk with you over some wine."  
With an analyzing gaze her looked at her.  
"I really don't understand you."  
"I am a riddle."  
"As long as you aren't the Riddler..."  
"No, actually I felt more like Alice down the rabbit whole thanks to you."  
"I am sorry."  
"Don't. Like I said I understand you and I think Neal does too."  
"But I know him long enough to know he can be angry for a long time."  
"So you wait till he comes to you."  
He nodded and gave her a glass.  
"Proved the best way."  
"But that doesn't mean I can't be here, right?"  
"Depends on what you told Neal."  
"He is at Peter's. Sounded like he messed up something."  
"He doesn't know you are here?"  
"No, but I guess he knows I will see you because I asked for your address."  
"I would like to know what he says about that."  
"I will find out soon."  
"So tonight it's just us?"  
"Sounds a bit like we are cheaters," Rebecca giggled. Mozzie only threw her a confused look.

About two hours and three bottles of wine later both were at the border of being drunk. Until now they discussed medieval poetry, the Nostradamus diaries and how she once thought she got one under her nose but it turned out to be a forgery and about their dislike of arrogant people. Mozzie went to open the next bottle of wine expecting they will drink some more when Rebecca giggled less childish and more devilish like it seemed to him.  
"Anything wrong?"  
"Nothing, Mozzie."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, I just start to feel the effects of the wine."  
"A bit light headed?"  
"Oh yes." she giggled again.  
"You are really a sunny character."  
"Why? Because I giggle so much? I admit a lot of it is out of embarrassment."  
"Embarrassment?"  
"Yes, I mean what else should I do?"  
"Honestly I don't know."  
"Means a lot since you know a lot."  
"I don't know that much." Mozzie replied himself a little embarrassed.  
"You do! I mean except for my colleagues and Neal you are the only one who understands what I am saying when I start to talk about old books and this stuff."  
"It's because of shared interests."  
"Like the shared interest of keeping Neal safe?"  
"Maybe."  
"Mozzie, come on. I know you sort of interrogated me. I know you care about Neal maybe even more than I do and I know you would like to see him back on the streets doing what he is best at but he never would be that good without you."  
"Too much of honor."  
"But it is. You two are an inseparable team. You are like Holmes and Watson. Or Batman and Robin. Or Chip and Chap. Or like Robin Hood and Brother Tuck. Or Woody and Buzz. Or..."  
"I get it. I get it!" Mozzie interrupted her rambling.  
"No you don't! Now I get it ! You are like Pinky and Brain but Neal isn't annoying like Pinky even if he can be so cute childish sometimes and I guess you don't make plans for world domination."  
"No that would be to much of work," Mozzie giggled drunken.  
"But non the less you could try."  
"I think making sure we are all safe and secure here is enough of a domination plan."  
"Taking over Manhattan? I mean it would be much better if someone like you controls the underground than a sadistic Italian mob boss or who ever controls it in New York. I really have no idea about those things."  
"You ramble again."  
"Oh, sorry," Rebecca blushed. She took a sip of her wine and suddenly started to smile like stupid.  
"What's up?"  
"I am right, am I ?"  
"About what?"  
"You are the puppeteer in New York."  
"You never know...," Mozzie avoided the answer.  
"I knew it! You didn't really need Neal's help to get all back, didn't you? I mean someone like you has at least plans A to H or more."  
"I needed Neal to remind me who I am. And you know more than it's good for you."  
"Blame Neal or more his lack to keep things from a smart woman. He would be a bad spy."  
"And you are Mata Hari?"  
Rebecca got into a hysterical fit of laughter and almost sprinkled the ground with her wine.  
"Oh gosh no. I never would be able to do something like this. I am a nerd not a double agent in stockings. I don't even like stockings! I always ruin them. I pay way too much of my monthly income on new ones each month because I am too clumsy."  
"Rebecca, you better be silent now."  
"Why?"  
"I don't wanna know this kind of stuff. I so really don't wanna know it," Mozzie went to get more wine.  
"Oh, does this mean we better forget about that discussion?"  
"I would like you to forget most of it."  
"Like the fact you have more influence than everybody thinks you have because they underestimate you because you look so not intimidating or threatening."  
"That's only one of many things."  
"What else?"  
Rebecca put her glass away and rested her head in her hands. With an analyzing look like Mozzie would be some old book she wanted to get all the secrets from she looked at him.  
"You are way too curious, Miss Innocent."  
"If I wouldn't be curious I would have been better off with a different kind of job."  
"That's true but be sure I will never drop any hint about what I do."  
"Then tell me about Neal. You know each other for so long you will know funny stories about him."  
"I can't recall anything you might think it's funny."  
"Oh come on. Please... There must be something that is worth telling."  
"You mean like Neal who needed to forge a sculpture now and then?"  
"I know that."  
"Or that he had to pose in different roles for work with Peter?"  
"He told that too but not as who."  
"Oh different stuff. A Navy General or something like that. Or a nerdy jewelry seller. He recently had to pose as a firefighter. He had to take part in an underground boxing fight. Shall I continue?"  
Mozzie didn't realize her smug grin because he had turned his back on her to get some more wine. Confused she didn't answer he turned around.  
"You are ok?"  
"What? Oh yes, I just had to picture Neal in all this and I guess the wine did a lot to it but …."  
Before she could continue Mozzie covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Don't do it. I don't want to know more inappropriate stuff from your mind. My dear Lord, you have really a naughty mind for a bookworm."  
Rebecca bit his fingers. Jumping around like a mad troll Mozzie let go of her.  
"I am not a bookworm and as far as I think everyone can have naughty thoughts now and then especially when it comes to the person you are in love with. I guess there are things regarding this department of human interaction Neal knows about you. I could ask him to tell me to have something to blackmail you."  
His face went pale.  
"You won't do that."  
"Try me."  
"You are tough, girl," he giggled surprised and astonished.  
"Working with old bullheaded men most of the time makes you become clever how to get even with them without being a real threat."  
"Speaking of threats. Do you have regularly contact with animals? I don't wanna get rabies."  
"I never heard it could be jump from one human to another! And I didn't bit you that hard. You didn't even bleed. But if you insist on it I can take another try."  
"No, thank you but that explains the bite marks I saw on Neal's neck."  
"Uhmm...," Rebecca blushed.  
"What?"  
"It's not my fault when he smells so delicious because he made self made pasta and I get hungry in the middle of the night. He still refuses to show me how to make pasta. Keeps on saying he can't spoil me anymore if I know."  
"First: are you sure you have no cannibalistic tendencies? Second: I can show you if you want."  
Puzzled she blinked at him.  
"I am not related to Hannibal Lector."  
"Just wanted to be sure."  
"And you really would show me?"  
"Of course, if you want to learn it."  
"It's not like you are teaching something illegal. Oh by the way could you teach me how to pick cuffs?"  
"Do I want to know why?"  
"You so don't want."  
"I knew you would say that. Well then Miss Adler, let's start."  
"Adler? Are you comparing me with Irene Adler from the Holmes novels?"  
"Indeed I do."  
"Why that?"  
"Because you are everything else but innocent like you showed me."  
"I don't know what you mean," she pouted.  
"Do you want to learn how to pick cuffs now?"  
"When we are drunk?"  
"If you can do it drunk, you can do it at any time."  
"That makes sense. But first I want to open the absinthe."  
"You want to kill us, don't you?" Mozzie sighed.  
"No and you know what they say about absinthe and Van Gogh is not true."  
"As long as you don't think you are an absinthe fairy."  
"Neal would like that!" she laughed.  
"You rambling about fairies?"  
"No..."  
"I need to ... I get the cuffs," Mozzie went away. She heard him mumbling something about naughty bookworms and laughed.

The next morning Rebecca laid cuddled up to Neal with her head buried under the pillow. She sensed him moving and knew he probably had to go to a stake out or something like that. Another reason didn't come to her mind to get up on a Saturday morning.  
"Morning, my little drunk beauty."  
"Why are you awake?" she mumbled.  
"Because you stole my pillow again?"  
"Oh... sorry."  
"What did you do yesterday? When you came home you rambled about green fairies and Sherlock Holmes."  
"I tell you after I got some coffee."  
"Hangover?"  
"A little bit. Mozzie's will be worse," she snickered impishly.  
"Mozzie? You spent time with him?" Neal asked surprised and a bit angry.  
"Yeah, tried to make him talk to you."  
"You should leave this to us."  
"But I am the reason this all happened. I had the feeling I had to do something."  
He shook his head, placed a kiss on her shoulder and got up to make some coffee. Seconds later she followed him wrapped up in the sheets.  
"Are you mad?"  
"No, but I would like it if you two don't be alone together after what happened."  
"Oh, be sure I had my revenge."  
"What?" confused he turned around.  
"Yeah, he should have a hell of a hangover today including the mother of all headaches."  
"What did you do?"  
"Made sure he drank more than me. Half of the absinthe went into his system plus a bit more than four bottles of wine and don't forget whatever he drank before I came."  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Neal asked amused and a little bit proud of her.  
"Not today."


End file.
